The Suit
by Morgi The Corgi
Summary: When America is searching through his closet, he finds the 200 year old suit that England made for him, He decides to wear it to the meeting, thinking he will look formal and nice, but he soon finds out that the suit has a dangerous charm inhabited within it. Crack ships ahead, YAOI: Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

NOTE: I do not own Hetalia.

Now, I as the writer of this fanfic, ship America with almost everyone, because I have a serious problem, and I can't fix it. So I hope that most of you don't mind my crack ships because who doesn't love crack ships? Now on with the fanfic. (Also I make America as an intelligent character who is kind of a uke, because I love uke America, who doesn't? I do make him not annoying because I feel bad for making him like that, even though we Americans can be annoying at times, so please don't hate me.)

America could hear his alarm blaring into his ears, his eyes still blurry from sleep. He rubbed them with his fists, and proceeded to get his glasses. After slipping them on his face, he stepped out of his comfy bed (Nein, no stepping out of comfy bed!)

"Fuck, the meeting is in 30 minutes, and it's the day I am presenting. . . shit." America mumbled to himself, stumbling across his room to get his regular outfit, until he shifted the hangers on the closet rack and saw the old suit that England made him years and years ago, and he only wore it once. America decided to use that instead.

After finally slipping into the suit, he has grown a lot, and the suit is a bit snug, but still fits for being 200 years old. He grabbed his phone and slipped it into his pocket. He went downstairs, and saw that he only had 15 minutes left, so he grabbed a granola bar, and left his house.

Starting the car, America blasted the radio to wake him up inside (Ehhhhh…. get it, the meme... no, okay.) Steering into the parking lot of the UN building was a stretch, there were already so many rental cars, and only a few spaces left. America quickly parked before his spot could be taken by England, who was running late as well.

"Shit, now England's gonna flip on the suit." America said looking down at himself. He quickly got out, and locked the car. Trying to get to the building before England even gets out of his car, but he was way to slow.

"Shit…" America said to himself, looking up. He could hear the footsteps of the British nation behind him.

"America?" England asked. America quickly flattened his cow lick to look like Germany.

"Nein, I am uh…. Ludvig." America said (He is great at languages, but bad at imitations on others XD)

"America stop being immature." England said.

"I am Germany." America said, which maybe England could have believed him, if it weren't for the actual Germany coming down the stairs to the bathrooms. America was internally screaming.

"America, what the bloody hell is wrong with you-" England turned America around to see the suit, he paused. The island nations smiled widely.

"Is that the suit…" England trailed off. America smiled slightly and put his hand behind his head.

"Yeah, I wanted to wear it, since I am hosting, and because I haven't worn this thing in 200 years." America told him. England was so smiley.

"America, you still had it, all this time?" England asked.

"Yeah-" America was interrupted by the nation hugging him. America awkwardly put his arms around England's back.

"Thank you." England said. America smiled, and let him go. They walked to the room, and America was ready to present.

 **AN** : **Really fucking short, but I guess start off small. Anyways, I hope you liked it, I am going to publish more, but school has me pinned down right now plus marching band. I have said in the beginning, I pair America with a lot of other nations, mainly because he is my child, and I am just a crazy person, the world may never know. ILLUMINATI CONFIRMED!**

 **Love all you corgis,**

 **MorgiTheCorgi**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

NOTE: I do not own Hetalia.

 **I'm back, after one day, as I hate leaving you guys on a cliff hanger, as I hate it too, so why would I keep you guys waiting? Anyways hopefully you like the second chapter, enjoy!**

America, along with England, walked into the conference room. Most of the nations were either staring off into space, or were almost asleep; mainly Greece. America cleared his throat to bring attention. Everyone lifted their heads, and stared at him, they did not expect a suit on America, of all people.

"Sorry I was late; the traffic was horrible." America told them. None of them were listening to him, but rather looking at his suit. America rolled his eyes, what was the big deal?

"So I'm wearing a suit, big deal, now let's get this meeting done and over with so that all of you can get home. France was literally shook.

"Amerique, where did you get your suit?" France asked him. America sighed, and he knew the meeting would be slow.

"It was hand made about 200 years ago, now can we get started?" America asked annoyed. France nodded his head.

America started up the projector, and plugged his MacBook Pro so his screen could be shown on the device. He proceeded to pull up his PowerPoint slides, and started to begin. While presented, America noticed that the nations kept their eyes on him; big deal, a suit that was made 200 years ago, what's the importance, he wanted to feel classy for once, and instead of feeling good about himself, he got stares.

"That concludes the meeting for this month, the next meeting will be in Northern Italy, good day." America said to the nations. He proceeded to unplug his computer, and shut the projector off, and left the doors.

Immediately, the nations crowded to the glass doors, and watched America leave. He felt something watching him, so he turned around to see all the nations staring at him. He gave a scared expression, and began to walk faster.

"I don't know what was up with them today Tony." America said to his alien friend. The grey creature stood up, and analyzed America's suit. The alien put his hand under his chin, and thought for a moment.

"Nations are weird, they're probably just surprised by you, since you are a slob." Tony told him. America rolled his eyes, and left the living room. Leaving the Alien to himself and the T.V.

America walked into his room, and immediately took the suit off, and threw it into a laundry basket. He yawned and stretched. He grabbed his shirt and sweat pants, and slipped them on. Finally, out of that suit. He was certainly not wearing it again.

 **AN: Super short, I know, I have a lot to do tomorrow, as in stupid picture day at school, and I need to look nice. Sorry if I disappointed you guys in a super short chapter, but I am super busy right now, and I hope that you guys understand.**

 **I want to give a shout out to RebekahPTE, Ashollow, and Manipulativemermaid. Thank you guys for favoring this story, and following. It means a lot to me that you guys like this story, and makes me want to continue. Thank you very much** **J**

 **Love,**

 **MorgiTheCorgi 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

NOTE: I do not own Hetalia.

 **It's the next day, and I'm writing this in study hall because I have nothing else good to do, and yeah. So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I will try my best to make it longer, even though I have a lot of shit to get done, but you guys are important to me. Hope you like it!**

America lay lazily on his bed, scrolling through his Facebook, when his phone gave the Messenger ringtone. He thought maybe it was England scrutinizing him again on his faults. He tapped the messenger icon, and it opened. It was a message from France.

 _Amerique, I have been informed that my flight has been delayed until tomorrow morning, may I stay at your house for the night?_

America felt a little skeptical, since France was a clever nation that made excuses to get sex. America thought for a moment if he should say no for his personal space, or yes to be a good friend. He went with the second option. He messaged France back.

 _Sure France, just make sure that you get up in time, as I may still be asleep in the morning._

America sent the message, and within 2 minutes there was a response. France must be desperate of something.

 _Merci Amerique 3_

America rolled his eyes at the message, but then dismissed it, and went back to his Facebook. France didn't give America the time that he would be arriving, so America just waited until there was a knock at the door.

After 2 hours of waiting, America hadn't heard from France, so he thought he might have gotten a hotel or so. America decided to go to bed, since he needed to be up early to have a meeting with the states the next day.

Almost 30 minutes into being asleep, America heard a shuffle in his living room. He thought it was tony getting some food, as he usually does that, America taught him…it's a bad habit for the both of them.

"Tony, could you be a little quieter, I'm trying to sleep." America mumbled.

"Dude, I'm right here, not in the kitchen." Tony told him. America opened his eyes so wide, they started to hurt. He got up, and grabbed his baseball bat, that he had from his last game, which the won.

America slowly walked to the corner of his hallway. The shuffling was still there, and America felt his heart drop. He jumped out, and yelled. The room was dark, but there was a voice.

"Amerique its me, calm down." France whispered. America paused and turned the lamp on, to see a very wet France, since the rain was heavy that night.

"France, why didn't you text me?" America asked. France smiled, and put his hand behind his back.

"I wanted it to be a surprise for you." France said. America looked at him, confused. France pulled out from behind his back, a small box.

"It's for you." France told him, pushing the small, blue box to him. America took it, and unwrapped the black ribbon. He opened to see a very shiny necklace. The jewelry had a gold chain with a blue stone with something engraved into it. America squinted to look at it. It read:

 _If you are not too long, I will wait here for you all my life_

America paused. France watched him with excitement, he looked so proud. America pulled it out, and felt the soft chain, and rubbed the stone, it was so smooth, and shiny.

"Do you like it?" France asked. America looked up at him.

"Yeah, its so beautiful." America said. He was oblivious to the fact that France wanted a relationship, and America thought it was just a nation to nation gift type of thing. Maybe his boss asked him to give it to him.

"I gave it to you because I am in love with you." France told him. America paused, America was crushed on, he thought no one liked him, he thought that everyone hated him. He was actually happy.

"You do?" America asked him. France smiled, and America knew he was.

"I always did; at first I thought it was just an older nation thing to protect the younger nations, but now all I can think about is you." France told him. America looked at the necklace once again. He walked up to France.

"Will you?" America asked handing the necklace to him, to put around America's neck. France grabbed it, and America turned around. The necklace was on his neck, and America could feel a lot of warmth in him.

"Do you like it?" France asked. America gave his response, he kissed France

"I love it." America told him.

 **AN: It's a little longer, but not very, sorry but I literally have so much to do. Hope you like it, and at the end of the story, which is not soon, but I want to announce that there is a plot twist, but anyways hope you enjoyed watching it.**

 **Love,**

 **MorgiTheCorgi 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Guess who's back, its only been a few hours, but I have some free time, because I finally caught up with my work from school due to being sick on Monday. Anyways enough about me, I hope you guys love it!**

America woke up to the sun in his eyes, he felt weird because he thought he was with France, until he looked over to his left to see a sleeping France. America smiled, until he realized that France needs to catch his flight.

"Shit, France!" America yelped, shaking the nation. France furrowed his brows and opened his purple eyes.

"What's the problem Amerique?" He asked in his deep morning voice.

"Dude, your going to miss your flight!" America yelled. France then jumped out of bed, and to his surprise he wasn't naked. France grabbed his shirt, he was shirtless but not naked….not yet ;)

"How much time do I have left?" France asked him. America looked at his phone.

"15 minutes." America told him. France finally got dressed, and slipped his socks and shoes on. He ran to get his suitcase, and opened the door.

"Wait France, I can give you a ride." America told him. France nodded his head.

"Non, I can call Uber." He told America. America felt a pang of sadness.

"Oh, okay." America said quietly. France smiled, and almost left.

"Wait what about last night?" America asked him. France paused. He ran to America and kissed him hard.

"I will see you next meeting." France told him. America just stared at him. France then left, leaving America confused. Tony came up to him, and pulled his sleeve.

"Yeah Tony?" America asked. Tony, munching on a burger, pointed to the sliding glass door to the back porch. America shifted his head that way to see England there. America felt all of his blood freeze.

"Shit." America said. He approached the door, to a very angry England. America unlocked the door, and before he could open it, England pushed the handle vastly, and stormed in.

"Well hi to you too." America said quietly. England pushed America to the wall, and stared at him.

"Why were you with France?" England asked angrily. America was dumbfounded.

"Its non of your business." America told him. England then put a knife to America's throat. America froze. England was going insane

"We were just discussing economic matters, nothing else." America told him. England looked at America's necklace, America forgot about that. He wanted to sleep himself so hard right at this moment.

"What's this?" England asked. America had to think of a lie.

"Pennsylvania gave it to me as a gift." America told him. England gave him s skeptical look. His read the words. America had to make another lie.

"Why those words?" England asked.

"because she loves and cares about me as her father, nothing like that." America told him. England let go of him. America wanted to kick England away until England ran to his room.

"Where's the suit?" England asked.

"It's dirty- "

"WHERE IS IT?!" England asked him. America grabbed the clothes from the basket. England grabbed it, he stared at it for a moment.

"Put it on." England told him. America paused.

"NOW!" England yelled. America took the clothes.

"Undress now." England demanded. America looked at him.

"I said undress now." England said through gritted teeth. America pulled his shirt off, and sweat pants. He slipped the outfit on, and waited for another demand. England still had the knife pointing at America.

"Get on the bed." England told him putting the knife to America's stomach. America did as told. England crawled onto the bed, and pressed America on the bed, and took his own clothes off.

"You are going to do as I say." England told him. America gulped.

 **AN: OMFG, so much going on, but I promise things will get sorted out for sure. This is kind of violent, so sorry if you guys don't like it. Anyways I must go do chores.**

 **Love,**

 **MorgiTheCorgi**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Its been two days since the last chapter, sorry guys, I have been so busy with marching band practice, homework, and chores. Anyways this chapter, I will NOT be showing any content about sexual assault or rape, as it is wrong, but there will a be a little bit of smut. Hope you guys like it!**

England sat on the bed. America stared at the shirtless nation. England was looking down at his hands. America didn't dare move, until he had to shift before he fell off of the bed, and England looked up at him.

"America, I just want to be with you." England told him. America looked at him. He sighed, he loved England, but only as a brother, not anything else.

"England, I love you, but as a brother, you are like a brother to me, nothing else I'm sorry." America told him. England smiled, and looked down at the knife in his hand. America thought he was going to stab him, but rather he dropped the knife to the ground.

"I know you do, but please just give me one night to be with you." England pleaded. America sighed, he didn't want England to be sad, but he didn't want to have sex with him, it was just weird.

"England…" America trailed off. England looked at him, his eyes red from crying. America was between crossroads. He loved France, but he didn't want to upset England, but he didn't want to end it with France.

"One night." America said. England smiled, and leapt onto America's lap.

"Thank you." England told him. America knew he would be making a mistake.

"Yeah, just please don't tell anyone else." America pleaded. England was so happy that his head started bobbing up and down in fast motion saying 'yes.'

"I won't." England told him. He kissed America softly. America actually enjoyed it, it wasn't what he expected from England, he thought he would rough, but he was so soft and warm

America kissed back, harder, but softly. England made a few noises indicating that he was turned on. America stopped, he wasn't ready to get that far. He wanted to wait until nighttime, as it would be less intrusive

"Slow down, it is still day time, wouldn't night be better?" America asked him, trying not to cringe at his own words. England thought for a moment.

"I guess it would be better at that time, so what do you want to do for the remaining 8 hours?" England asked him. America did not want France to see him with England, as they were together, and that would be horrible for him to do, after all that France did for him.

"I can make some breakfast and we can watch a movie or something." America told him.

"That sounds posh." England told him. America fake smiled. He got up, and started to take the suit off, until England grabbed his butt.

"Keep it on love." England told him, in a very sexual voice. America's face turned hot, and put the suit back on, and walked to the kitchen. England of course followed.

America grabbed the pancake batter, and two eggs, and prepared the pans with a little bit of butter. America stirred in the water into the mix of pancake batter, and waited for the pans to heat up. Once hot enough, America poured the thick batter on the griddle iron, and watch them bubble at the top a bit. After flipping a few of them, he put them on a plate, and set them aside. Before America could crack the eggs open, he felt someone put their arms around his waist.

"England what are you doing, I am trying to cook." America said. England looked up at him with a smile.

"Just hugging you." He said. America gave a very fake smiled, and continued to cook. Soon the eggs were done, and they were ready to eat. America made England's plate, and his, then sat down to see is they could find a movie.

"What do you want to watch England?" America asked. England smiled, and took a bite of it egg and pancake. He sat the plate down, and grabbed the remote.

"A horror movie." England told him. America was surprised.

"England, you hate horror movies." America told him.

"I love them, if you love them." England told him. America shrugged, and pointed at the movie he wanted, and England agreed right away. America didn't focus at all; he was way to focused on trying to figure out how to get rid of England tomorrow.

 _How am I suppose to enjoy sex with someone I don't feel feelings towards? I can't just do it, I need to be with someone I love…Like France, I miss him already._

The movie was about to end, and America checked the time to see it was already 3:00, and he still had a few hours left of his sanity.

 **AN: Hey guys, sorry I took a while, I had a huge event for marching band, and this weekend had been crazy, and I'm also starting to get a cold, so yay. Anyways not very smutty, but will be much more smut next chapter, hope you guys like it.**

 **I would like to give a shout-out to the following people: C4miner, Iananh19082000, madameppink, and pastaaddict, for following this story, this means a lot for you guys to follow me, so thank you very much 3**

 **Love,**

 **MorgiTheCorgi 3**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Wow, how long has it been, like a few days. I haven't been back due to a lot of school work, and trying to get over this stupid cold, that will not go away. Anyways I hope that you guys like this chapter, and to be a warning this chapter is going to have definite smut. Enjoy!**

NOTE: I do not own Hetalia.

It was inching closer to the day becoming night, and America was super nervous, not only was he about to have sex, but England kept on looking over at him, his eyes basically undressing America.

"I'm going to get um…. cleaned up." America said awkwardly. England looked over at him.

"America, we are about to have the best sex ever, why get cleaned up?" England asked him. America tried to make up a lie.

"I am really sweaty, and I don't think you want me to smell." America told him. England smiled, and sat on America's lap. He kissed America's cheek.

"Love, we are going to be getting down and sweaty, no use for a shower." England told him. America fake smiled. England kissed America, deeper, and more passionate. America actually started to like it, he kissed back, and soon England was kissing his neck. America arched his back, and moaned.

"Not so fast…. Let's take it to the bedroom." England whispered in America's ear. America felt the chills travel up his spine. England led America to his bedroom, and closed the door.

"Ready?" England asked. America gulped, and took his clothes off, England followed as well. America stood naked, and England in the same state, but much more comfortable. England looked over at America, his green eyes filled with lust.

America wasn't very familiar with sex, he only knew the basics, I'm not going to get into detail, but you get my point. Anyways, America lay down on the bed, and England crawled on top of America.

England kissed America everywhere, and I mean in places that probably shouldn't be kissed. America moaned, and arched his back, all of that sex stuff. England enjoyed it, America was not. Now England wasn't raping him, its just that America didn't feel a connection to England, he wanted France. All he could think about while England was fucking him, was France.

"Ah, there, how'd you like it?" England asked, licking his lips, which unsettled America a lot. America didn't want to say he didn't like it, but he needed to be honest.

"Um, I'm not a very sex type of person." America told him. England stared at him, almost hurt. America felt regret.

"Well, then I'll just leave then." England told him, grabbing his jacket, America didn't stop him, he honestly wanted him to leave. England looked back at him.

"Wow thought you would stop me, like in your corny romantic movies." England told him. America rolled his eyes.

"Honestly England I didn't like the sex." America told him. England glared him down. America knew he was in for it.

"Well then, I will just find someone who is." England told him. America shrugged, and walked away, and England slammed the door behind him. After a few minutes of waiting, America called France.

"Salute Amerique." France told him. America was so happy to hear his voice.

"France I need you to some back, immediately." America exclaimed into the phone.

"Mi amore, what's wrong?" France asked him.

"I'll explain later, please." America frantically told him.

"Oui, oui, okay, I'll be there in a few hours." France told him. America smiled.

"Thank you. I love you." America told him.

"I love you too." France said. America hung up, and felt his heart rate go down a bit, and felt relief, but how was he going to explain this to France. God France was going to hate him.

 **AN: Yeah I know short one again, but with this stupid head cold, and school work, is keeping me so busy. I hope you guys liked this chapter, I'm not very good with smut, but I tried. Anyways I will update soon.**

 **Love,**

 **MorgiTheCorgi**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **So after Chemistry Partners, I am back! Yes, and I still have a cold, but good news is that its October, which mean Halloween, my favorite holiday. Anyways hope you guys like this chapter.**

"So after I left, Angleterre barged in with a knife and demanded sex?" France asked. America wanted to cry, he didn't want France to think he was cheating; because he wasn't.

"France, please, I am telling the truth." America pleaded, holding his hand. France looked at him for a moment. He smiled.

"I know your telling the truth, why would you call me to tell me, rather than keep it a secret." France said. America smiled, and kissed him, France wrapped his arms around America.

"I love you." America told him. France smiled, and hugged the American nation. America snuggled up to him, and they both fell asleep.

A few hours later, America woke up to a snoring France. America decided to make some food, and make sure France ate before he left…again.

America walked to the kitchen, and grabbed the ingredients to make dough. As he was making the food, there was a knock at the door. America felt the anxiety flow through his veins. America went over to the door, and luckily there was a peephole.

America looked through the peephole and saw Russia. Now Russia and America hated each other a lot, but Russia would never really come to his house, unless if it was for angry make-up sex, which happened a lot.

America opened the door. Russia was standing smiling. America looked at him skeptically.

"Russia, why are you here?" America asked.

"Well, usually we have angry make-up sex, but right now I want nice relaxed sex." Russia told him. America stared at him, anger in his eyes. He was with France now, no one else.

"Sorry big guy, but I am in a relationship now." America told him. Russia's smile faded. America was not happy either.

"Oh, I see, well good seeing you then." Russia told him. America smiled, and shut the door, locking it afterwards. America turned to France whom was now awake, staring at him.

"France, we had make up sex, yes, but not in a long time, it was during the Cold War." America told him. France still staring at him. France grabbed his jacket, and slipped his shoe shoes on.

"I'm sorry Amerique, but if all the nations want sex or love, how am I any different?" France asked him. America paused.

"It's different, I feel different towards you, like I actually want a relationship." America told him. France looked at him, then left, leaving America standing in the doorway.

"Dammit, it's that damn suit. I need to get rid of it." America said, but then before he could move there was a loud shuffle of sounds.

"I swear to god Russia, I am not giving you sex, Jesus, get a hint, I love France!" America yelled with anger. The figure in question spoke.

"Wow, aru, Russia, really?" The voice spoke. America paused.

"China! What the fuck?" America asked. China stepped out.

"I know we have had out times with money, and poverty, but I want to make it up to you." China told him.

"What is that?" America asked.

"A relationship, no sex, unless if wanted." China told him. America was shocked. Why would a 4,000-year-old nation want anything with a 200-year-old nation?

"Wow, it is the suit. I'm burning it." America said. He went to grab the suit, until China stopped him.

"NO!" China yelled. America paused, he had never heard China so angry before, not since WW2.

"What?" America asked.

"Keep it, or so help me I will stab you." China told him. America dropped the suit.

"Why does everyone want with me, and the suit." America asked.

"The suit has a charm, and the only way to break the charm, you need to find your true love, and I think I am the person to do so." China told him. America thought for a moment.

"Well it isn't England or Russia." America said. China watched him.

"Here, let me try." China said. He kissed America, China's lips were actually very soft, and smooth. America kissed back, but nothing happened.

"Well, I am not the true love, so bye." China told him. America stopped him.

"Why aren't you like trying to go all yandere on me?" America asked. China looked at him.

"Da fuck is that?" China asked.

"It's a term I learned from Japan, it means to kill for your love." America told him. China rolled his eyes.

"I'm not surprised, you hang out with Japan a lot, he might want you next." China told him.

"Oh, and I'm not yandere for you because I don't like you." China told him. America was actually so happy to hear that.

 **AN: Well this chapter is confusing, but I will get to the main idea soon. Anyways, for Halloween I am being France from Hetalia, as I was America last year. What are you guys going to be? Write in the reviews what your going to be. Hope you guys liked the chapter.**

 **Love,**

 **MorgiTheCorgi**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **It's the next day, and I am getting back on track for once. Now that my cold is almost gone, I have been getting a lot more motivation to complete this fanfiction. Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter, this one will probably be short.**

America sat in is room, thinking of what to do. He loved France, he had to of been his true love. But does France love him back? America looked at the suit, rage in him, he wanted to burn it, but he knew that if he did, the charm would never be broken.

"I don't want to go around kissing all the nations, that just fucking creepy." America said. He looked around, his room was so bare.

"Maybe I can call Japan and ask him to come over, and ask him about this." America said to himself. He grabbed his phone and clicked on Japan's contact. The phone rang maybe only once before Japan's voice.

"America-san I have been waiting for a call for you." Japan said in a rather loud voice for Japan.

"Um…Okay, I need help with something, can you fly over?" America asked. There were a few moments of silence.

"I thought you'd never ask." Japan said, but instead of hanging up, the Asian country stepped out of America's closet, America not hearing him, is a mystery.

"Japan what the hell?!" America asked frantically. Japan hung up the phone.

"Sorry America-san, but I heard you were in trouble." Japan said. America calmed down a bit, but was still really agitated.

"Yeah, its with this stupid suit." America told him. Japan looked at the suit, and felt the fabric.

"I heard China-san say that it had a charm that would only break if you kissed your true love." Japan said. America rolled his eyes. Of course he would, he was creeping on him, just like everyone else had been except France.

"Yeah that's the problem, I am in love with France, and we have kissed, but it didn't work." America told him. Japan's smile faded, his eyes were angry.

"Well France is not the one then." Japan said sternly. America never saw Japan that angry.

"Maybe not, but England, Russia, and China aren't." America told him. Japan thought for a moment. He looked at America and roughly kissed him, pushing him to the ground.

"Mmh." America said. Japan let go, and America waited for a moment, but nothing happened.

"Sorry." Japan said. He grabbed his things and left. America sat there his mind in circles. Why wasn't it working. America grabbed his phone, and tried to call France, but he didn't pick up. America sighed.

"What the hell am I going to do?" America asked. He ran his fingers through his hair.

 **AN: Sorry guys, I know it is very short, but I had to get an MRI today, and I have so many appointments today. I have so much stuff on my mind. I hope you guys can understand. Anyways there will be a new chapter soon.**

 **Love,**

 **MorgiTheCorgi**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **It's been a while huh? Sorry I hadn't been updating, I had a huge week last week, I had so many things to do from appointments to band. Anyways I have some bad news. I had gotten my results back from my MRI, and I have two fractures in my foot. I'll get better, but I hate crutches, but anyways enough about me, here you guys go.**

 **NOTE: I do not own Hetalia.**

After Japan had left, America decided that he really needed to figure his shit out. He called France over and over again, but he didn't pick up. He texted him, but no texts back. He wanted to tell France the reason why all of this was going on was because of a fucking suit.

America was in luck to talk to France, because the next meeting was in two days, so he decided what his plan was going to be.

He was going to wear the suit to the meeting in Rome, and see what happens, and then he's going to change in the middle of the meeting into his usual bomber jacket, and that should change many of the other nations minds about him.

It wasn't a genius plan, but America was sure that is was going to work.

Two days later, America boarded his plane to Rome, wearing the suit. After 5 long hours, America got off of the plane, and picked up his luggage.

"America?" A voice asked. America turned around to see France standing there waiting for his luggage. America looked at him up and down, and ignored him, and walked away. France went out to grab him.

"America, listen." France began. America glared at him.

"Why should I?" America asked. France sighed, and looked at the suit. He smiled slightly.

"You look so nice." France said. America tried his best not to smile. He then pulled his arm away.

"See you at the meeting." America said quietly. He left an alone France waiting for his luggage.

At the meeting, everyone watched America, they watched everything that he did. He ignored it, and just got done presenting.

"Good job America." England purred. America ignored it, and sat next to Cuba, whom used to hate him, but was now trying to be his friend.

America watched as the other nations presented their problems. While Germany was talking, America decided to go and change now. He got up and started to leave.

"America, vhere are you going?" Germany asked almost in a dreamy voice.

"I need to use the bathroom, if that's okay." America said. Germany looked at him.

"Okay, vell be quick, we need you." Germany said in a moaning tone. America faked smiled, and ran out of there.

"America rushed to the bathroom with his bag, holding his uniform in it. He opened the door, and quickly changed. Not even 3 minutes in peace, there was a knock at the fucking door.

"Fuck." America whispered.

"America?" A voice asked. The voice seemed to belong to Prussia. America hid in the stall, as the door opened.

"America, bro-ha, vhere are you?" Prussia asked. America finished changing, and held his breath, he opened the door, and walked out, hoping the change would work.

"There you are." Prussia said. America fake smiled, as he tried to leave the bathroom, until the albino German nation pinned America up against the wall.

"Dude, what the hell?!" America asked. Prussia's red eyes watched America.

"Please stop messing with everyone else, be mine." Prussia said. America pushed his head against the wall, trying to avoid the Prussian's face close with his.

"Prussia stop!" America yelled. Prussia smiled, and forcefully kissed America. America fought until Prussia started to kiss his neck, and that's when America's sexual senses tingled, and took over his adrenaline.

"Ahhh." America moaned. Prussia smiled at the sound, until he accidentally bit America's neck, and America pushed Prussia away.

"Sorry babe." Prussia said. America went back to his fight and flight senses.

"I need to go dude." America told him. Prussia blacked him, and America could only be himself…violent.

"Dude!" America yelled. He pushed Prussia away, but the nation was very strong, almost as strong as Germany, they probably trained together. Prussia tried to take America's shirt off, until someone walked into the bathroom, and all America could think was that another nation would join in, but it wasn't…it was France.

"France?" America asked. The blonde-haired nation peeled Prussia off of America, Prussia went to hit him, but France grabbed his fist and twisted it, Prussia yelped in pain. He ran out the door. America, his shirt basically un-done, was panting, and scared.

"France, you didn't have to- "

France kissed America roughly. America felt his heart beat faster and faster. He kissed France back.

"America, I never meant to say those things." France said, looking down. America lifted his chin, and kissed him. France hugged him. But England walked in.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" England asked loudly, almost a scream. America grabbed France tightly. England approached the two. France shifted, so that America was behind him.

"Leave America alone." France told him. England looked at him, his piercing green eyes matching with France's light blue eyes.

"America, do you love France?" England asked. America looked at him for a moment. America looked down.

"Even if I do, you can't do anything about it." America told him, his eyes filled with anger. England smiled and started to laugh hard. America was confused.

"America, we all knew along that you were in love with France, so we set you guys up." England said. America looked at France.

"You knew?" America asked. France looked down.

"Oui, but for good reason." France said. America looked at him confused. France got down on one knee, and pulled a small box out of his cloak. Right now basically everyone was there watching.

"Alfred F. Jones…will you marry me?" France asked. America stood there shocked. His eyes watching every moment. He smiled, and hugged France.

"Yes." America said. France smiled, his eyes tearing up. America let France slip the ring on to his finger. They hugged and kissed, and all of the rest of the nations started to clap. America let go, and then frowned.

"What about the suit?" America asked. England smiled, and looked at the old suit.

"Oh it is cursed." England said.

 **AN: THE END, I hope that you guys liked it, and that's all really.**

 **Love,**

 **MorgiTheCorgi**


End file.
